


Walrus

by biteinsane



Series: Wearing the Working Man's Clothes [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Tiny Ford AU, family sleepover!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteinsane/pseuds/biteinsane
Summary: TINY FORD AU RELATED.It's de-aged Ford's first night at the shack, but having family there is nice.Takes place somewhere in the first few chapters of Wearing a Working Man's Clothes.  Deleted scene as it didn't fit with the original plan but totally happened. Totally.





	

After the day turned to night, they still haven’t found anything to help them find out what happened to Ford, but there was still so much to look through. The twins made room in the attic for Ford to sleep in. Mabel claiming it to be a family sleepover

“No.” Dipper said with a straight face. “No Mabel sleepovers.”

“Party Pooper.” Mabel stuck out her tongue. “Me and Ford will have a sleepover without you! Right Ford?”

“I guess.” Ford grabbed his pillow to put the picture under it. “What should we do? Are there pillow fights? Me and Stanley always did that.”

“We could do that and makeovers!”

“NO MAKEOVERS!” Both Dipper and Ford yelled. They looked at each other and started laughing. Even Mabel joined in.

“You are both party poopers!” Mabel was still laughing. “I’ll just have to give you both makeovers in your sleep.”

“You better not.” Dipper glared.

Ford was still laughing before he gave a yawn. “Sorry. I usually stay up later.”

“It’s probably just all the stress from the day,” Dipper pointed out.

“Yeah, sleepovers do involve sleep sometimes,” Mabel grinned. “We’ll probably have a few more nights to have proper sleepovers later!”

“That’ll be fun!” 

“Do you want any stuffed animals?” Mabel leaned over her bed arms filled with animals. “I got loads!”

“Can I have that walwius?” Ford covered his mouth as Mabel giggled.

“Oh my gosh! That was so cute! Ford, you can’t say ‘walrus’?” Mabel squished her cheeks. “I love when little kids can’t say words!”

Ford became flustered trying to explain himself. ‘R’s are hard? He didn’t even think it was the ‘r’s.

“Mabel!” Dipper groaned. “There are words you can’t say cause of your braces. They even whistle.”

Mabel stuck out her tongue. “Yeah, yeah.” She handed Ford the stuffed animal. “We should probably go to sleep. We got so much to do tomorrow!”

“We still got so much to look through.” Dipper sighed flipping through some papers.

“Don’t stay up too late, Dipping Dot.” Mabel flopped into bed.

Ford also got ready for bed on the floor shuffling himself to get comfortable. They didn’t have any extra mattresses so Mabel took some of the seat cushions. It was interesting.

“Goodnight!” Mabel said.

“Night.” Dipper waved.

“Goodnight…” Ford mumbled pulling the sheets up over his head. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun embarrassing fact:
> 
> I can't say walrus and had to say it outloud so I can figure out how it sounds. I couldn't speak until I was like 4 so not my fault.


End file.
